5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika Nakano
| romaji = Nakano Ichika | alias = Mii-chan''Manga'' Chapter 52 (p. 19). | nickname = | birthday = May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag | age = 17''Manga'' Chapter 64 (p. 1). | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. | hair_color = Light Pink (range: oyster pink to light pink) | eye_color = Blue | family = | occupation = | affiliation = | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Ayane Sakura (commercial) Kana Hanazawa | eng voice = Lindsay Seidel }} |Nakano Ichika}} is the first sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. Despite the negligible age difference among them, she took the role of the eldest sister properly.Manga Chapter 17, page 16 She is also trusted enough to acts as their confident and leader.Manga Chapter 6, page 2 Ichika aspires to become an actress.Manga Chapter 11, page 6 She likes to tease Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 2, page 13 Appearance Ichika is a playful girl with very short spiky hair. She has white-pink/light pink hair color, ranging from oyster pink to light pink shade in Volume 1, and oyster white to light pink shade in Volume 4.Volume 1 Cover''Manga'' Chapter 33, page 1 Her notable accessory is a single earring.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 22) Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. A stall owner praises Ichika for her cuteness, but he doesn't praise the nearby Itsuki.Manga Chapter 8 (p. 11). Ichika wears her school uniform with a thin jacket tied to her waist, sometimes with unbuttoned top, revealing her cleavage. Ichika wears a handbag.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45)Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46) Ichika is a sleepyhead and likes to doze off.Manga Chapter 2, page 35 Her room is messy and unorganized, she also has mature-type clothes, including a sexy nightgown.Manga Chapter 2, page 10''Manga'' Chapter 2, page 14 Ichika is a sleepyhead, and she sleeps naked, even when sleeping together with her sister.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 12).Manga Chapter 17 (p. 19). Yotsuba often cleans Ichika's room.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 11). Ichika wants to buy adult undergarments, and asks Yotsuba to try it.Manga Chapter 37 (p. 8). Ichika owns sexy undergarments.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 14). Personality Ichika's teasing habit is first shown.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 13). Ichika loves to tease people and be open about it, exhibiting her boldness even towards a male.Manga Chapter 17, page 3''Manga'' Chapter 8, page 5 Ichika acts as the eldest sister of the Nakano Quintuplets, and seems to have a calm and composed demeanor.Manga Chapter 27, page 13 Fuutarou noted that her smile is fake, and encourage her to put away that kind of smile.Manga Chapter 11, page 9 Ichika initially had pessimistic attitude towards the sisters' learning capabilities, making her one of the obstacles for Fuutarou tutoring lessons early in the story.Manga Chapter 3, page 11 After being inspired by Fuutarou, she began to change her mind and started to study with him.Manga Chapter 13, page 4 Fuutarou also helped her patch things up with her sisters, making the quintuplets become closer.Manga Chapter 13, page 3 Ichika's room is very messy & unorganized.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 10). Ichika notices that Miku trying to understand Fuutarou's taste.Manga Chapter 55 (p. 5). Despite her smug expression and teasing behavior, Ichika is shown to have a weakness to romantic moments happening to her.Manga Chapter 28, page 16 According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplets has their own characteristics regarding their sheets.Manga Chapter 35 (p. 10). On Ichika's case, her writing and paper would be sloppy. Ichika is shown to study in between her filming, inside a car on the road, and late at night.Manga Chapter 58 (p. 15).Manga Chapter 58 (p. 16). Fuutarou also impressed at how Ichika able to balance work and school.Manga Chapter 58 (p. 7). Fuutarou remarks that Ichika is the most competent out of the five. She also picks things up quickly.Manga Chapter 58 (p. 7). Ichika is bothered when the sisters are making decision without her.Manga Chapter 74 (p. 10). Ichika keeps her job secret because of her pride as the eldest sister. She plans to be successful first before telling her sisters about the job.Manga Chapter 11 (p. 12). Fuutarou describes Ichika as someone who puts on a fake smile and hides her feelings whenever something serious is involved.Manga Chapter 11 (p. 10). Fuutarou goes to see Ichika doing her homework alone, to which he joins her.Manga Chapter 53 (p. 14). Ichika acknowledges that she's an underhanded person.Manga Chapter 65 (p. 16). Ability Ichika is a model and an actress.Manga Chapter 10, page 20 She is able to impersonate her sisters' expression and traits, showcasing her excellent acting capability.Manga Chapter 27, page 11 Ichika claimed that she is not as good as Miku in impersonating the sisters.Manga Chapter 27 (p. 11). Fuutarou is impressed at how good Ichika's acting is, when she accidentally eat cakes made by him but managed to praise it wholeheartedly.Manga Chapter 53 (p. 11). According to Fuutarou, she is able to "see through people", hinting her good insight towards human psychology.Manga Chapter 1, page 37 This is evident when Ichika easily deduces Fuutarou and Itsuki's quarrel, and correctly guess the state of Itsuki currently in.Manga Chapter 17, page 15 Ichika is able to deduce that Fuutarou is currently "targeting" Itsuki, just from a single glance.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 23) Ichika's "big sister" traits are first shown when she refers to herself as "onee-san" to Fuutarou and asks him to consult her.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 24) Among the sister, Ichika is usually ranked on the middle part of the five, with Math as her strongest subject.Manga Chapter 20, page 7 Quotes * "Those are not useless things! This is the choice that I picked!" * "I'll do what I can to help her, but there's something only you can do." (To Fuutarou about Itsuki) * '"I wanted things to continue like this forever. I didn't want this comfortable situation to change, but in reality, I didn't want anyone else to have it." ' * "Make the choice you won't regret, because things won't keep going like this forever" ''- Ichika Nakano.''Manga Chapter 27 (p. 2). * "I need to work hard, for both my sake as well as theirs" ''- Ichika Nakano''Manga Chapter 53 (p. 6). * "Why did I have to fall in love?" ''- Ichika Nakano * ''"And that's why you fell in love with him? Don't you think things fell into place a bit too easily for you?" ''- Ichika Nakano''Manga Chapter 65 (p. 4). Trivia * The name 'Ichika '''means "one flower", comprised of the kanji ''ichi ''(一 'one') and ''ka (花 'flower'). * Ichika notable accessory is a single earring, representing number 1, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to "kabedon" Fuutarou. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be hugged by Fuutarou. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplet to give a lap pillow to Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 18).Manga Chapter 12 (p. 19). * Ichika is the first girl who got a proper headpat by Fuutarou (technically, Miku is the first to get a headpat).Manga Chapter 17 (p. 16). * Ichika is the second Nakano Quintuplets that Fuutarou sees a half-naked. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets girl who is directly seen crying by Fuutarou (Chapter 27). * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose goals/dreams is shown/stated, which is to become an actress. * Since the bell scene, Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets which trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name). * Ichika is the fifth Nakano Quintuplet who directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou. References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female